Teddies
by mzdarkstar
Summary: .ONESHOT. She has a teddy for every major person in her life. The reason Sharpay was ripping up a teddy with a knife, was because it represented Troy, and she wanted Troy Bolton dead. Sharpaycentric. Hints of Troypay, Troyella and Ryella.


**This is a little project I'm trying out, inspired from reading anguish-y stories and motivated from not posting a piece of work for a while. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. But I do own the names of the teddies in this story **- **XD**

* * *

"Mmmm . . ." Sharpay breathed out and yawned peacefully. She saw, as she did every morning, her vast collection of teddies. She smiled.

It had become her obsession. She couldn't help it. She had a teddy for every major person in her life, and when she was angry with them, their teddy became her punching bag.

In the corner we all the teddies of people from East High, with Kelsi's teddy at the very front.

Kelsi Nielson. Quiet and sweet. Sharpay picked up the teddy that represented Kelsi, and softly stroked it's head.

Her teddy was a small, white bear with a pink nose called Moonbeam. It had big, innocent eyes . . . like Kelsi.

**---**

"We need you to keep up." Sharpay told Kelsi sharply. Kelsi's eyes widened, scared, then they narrowed as Kelsi's fingers slammed down on the piano keys.

"I'm doing the best that I can! Maybe if you stopped yelling at me all the time -"

"Moonbeam!" Sharpay barked, before realising her mistake. "I mean . . . Kelsi. Just . . . just do it again. Okay?" Sharpay breathed, brushing her hair back with one hand.

Kelsi's mouth formed the words 'Moonbeam' in wonder, but Sharpay kept silent.

Kelsi was note perfect after that.

**…HSM…**

And that gorgeous . . . Zeke Baylor. His teddy was the one in the green Basketball kit. What really reminded her of him was the green sweatband around it's head; like Zeke's. And conveniently, the teddy's fur was darker than the rest; Zeke was black.

It's name . . . was Kazoo.

**---**

"Sharpay." Zeke said, and hugged her. As annoying as he could be, his hugs were warm and comforting, and his heart was always in the right place.

"Kazoo." She giggled. The name suited him.

"Not that damned bear _again_," he groaned, making Sharpay laugh more.

"That damned bear is you, Doofus." She smiled up at him, and he soflty kissed her.

"I guess . . . this is it." Their smiles slipped away.

The difference between Zeke and Troy was that with Zeke, she was relaxed and happy, but with Troy she became so dependant on him, and desperate for him. She went to desperate measures to get him back.

Zeke was there for her. Troy wasn't. Yet she was giving Zeke up for Troy.

Sharpay took a deep breath as he walked away. She felt so, so guilty.

**…HSM…**

Taylor. Knew too much for her own good. Sharpay had never known if Taylor was telling Gabriella to let Troy go, or hold on to her guy, so she never knew if she should be saying 'Thanks' or 'Bitch'.

But Sharpay had a better idea; don't say anything. Why should she? Sharpay was popular. Taylor wasn't.

The reason Sharpay even had a teddy for the girl was because she was _always_ there, even when she wasn't wanted. She was with Gabriella or Chad, who both hung around with Troy . . . which meant Sharpay saw a lot of the girl.

Her teddy was a jet black bear wearing a floral dress and glasses. It's name was Ebony.

**---**

"Do you . . . you need something?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow at her. They were alone, waiting outside the gym's doors.

"Just waiting for Chad." Taylor smiled quickly, and peered through the door. "And you're here for . . . ?"

"Troy." Sharpay said curtly, bracing herself for whatever Taylor might or might not say.

"Oh." was the tactful reply. It was clear some serious thinking was going on in her head.

"Look," Sharpay said impatiently, but she was cut off.

"No, _you_ look. What you're doing here is none of my business, so don't feel you have to explain yourself to me. If what you're doing is gonna hurt Gabriella, Troy won't -"

"Gabriella?" repeated Sharpay. "She's such a . . . I still don't get why you're friends with her Ebony." Sharpay paused. "I mean . . . _Taylor_."

Taylor's face set. "You don't have to get it. At least Gabriella is a good friend and faithful girlfriend." Taylor entered the Gym. Sharpay would have followed, but Taylor's comment made her lose courage.

That night, Sharpay cut Ebony's dress off.

**…HSM…**

And of course, the joker. Chad Danforth. Do you know what Sharpay really thought of him? He was pretty sexy, she knew it. But she couldn't _stand_ his attitude.

Zeke would do anything for Sharpay, and Ryan would do _almost_ anything. Troy knew what she was like . . . and he liked her anyway. She could tame him.

But Chad? My God. He saw right through her, and his flippant attitude matched her arrogant one.

If it was like a burning house, one or the other would fall. Either the fire would die out, or the house would collapse. Sharpay's relationship with Chad was pointless; No-one was ever gonna win, but they were both determined to.

Chad's teddy was cream with brown spots, wearing an 80's rainbow outfit with a puffy afro. It was like Chad; So cute, but the outfit it was wearing pissed her off (LOL).

The name was Jive.

**---**

"Chad, you're in my seat. _Again_."

"It's not your seat." Chad said casually, leaning back on the chair.

"Yes it is!" said Sharpay already getting angry. "I _sit_ there!"

"Oh I'm _sorry_, I didn't see your name written on it!" Chad said sarcastically, looking all around for the name, "Or did you just expect us to remember?"

Everyone laughed, and Sharpay almost screamed. "Stop pissing me off, you're such a tramp!"

"Bimbo."

"Homo!"

"Hobo. Believe it."

"Asshole!" she screeched, stamping her foot. The guys around her gave a long ghetto 'Oh!'

"If I'm an asshole . . ." Chad had this satisfied smirk on his face, "Then I guess you're a sl-"

"You did _not_ just call me a slut!" gasped Sharpay.

Chad shrugged. "Suit yourself. I was gonna say 'slob'. It was more appropriate." Sharpay muttered '_Friggin' Jive_'. Chad didn't reply because he had no idea what she was talking about.

**…HSM…**

The _cutest_ teddy of them all had to be the one of her. The others were black, dark brown, light brown, cream, white . . . but Sharpay's teddy was the only pure golden one, with soft fur and silver paws.

It was the only teddy that Sharpay hadn't bought herself, apart from Ryan's. It was her first ever teddy. Sharpay and Ryan both had one from their Grandmother.

After that, Sharpay bought one for every major person in her life. It was an obsession.

It wore the sweetest dress, with a tiara on its head. She wanted to call it Peaches because she liked it, but it didn't fit. The name that truly described her was . . . sparkle.

That's what she was. A spark. And when that spark got too bright . . . it blinded everyone. It _hurt_ everyone.

**---**

"You're a little star, Sharpay." smiled her Grandmother, "Don't let that little spark go out."

"How do I do that, Grandmama?" the young Sharpay asked innocently. She was only about seven or eight.

"You find what your true talent is, and work until you get better and better." said the old woman absentmindedly. "Where is that brother of yours?"

"Probably stealing cookies from the cookie tin. He's so bad, isn't he Grandmama?" Sharpay sighed, and her Grandmother chuckled. "I'll get him." Sharpay declared, bouncing her way into the kitchen.

"Are you eating cookies?" she demanded of him. He nodded, clutching a chocolate chip cookie.

"Grandmama said it was okay . . ." he said nervously.

"Then get me one."

"But . . ." Ryan wiped crumbs from his mouth. "It's right there . . . why can't _you_ get yourself one?"

Sharpay put her hands on her hips, offended. "I'm the older twin! That means you have to do what I say!"

"Sharpay . . ." came their Grandmother's voice, as she waddled into the kitchen. "If you keep treating Ryan like that, you will never have a good relationship with him, and he will be dependant on you."

Sharpay huffed and got herself a cookie, while Grandma Evans pulled Ryan onto a hug.

"Come, I have a present for you both. I saw the most adorable teddies . . ."

**…HSM…**

Ryan was so loyal to Sharpay. She knew she should pay him more respect, but the day he stopped being her servant . . . she would lose a good friend. Her only true friend.

He'd learnt to stick up for himself in the last few weeks, and Sharpay wasn't sure whether she liked the new him.

His teddy was small, with fur that was in soft whirls of smoke grey, wearing a hat.

Sharpay picked it up, stroking the soft fur. Ryan had grown up, grown out of teddies. He gave her his teddy from Grandmama, quietly saying he had other things to remember her by, but Sharpay was appalled, and kept it.

It was his teddy. He'd called it Smoke, but Sharpay renamed it as Ghost, because back then, that's what he was.

A ghost that drifted in and out of the background.

**---**

"Sharpay, what if Troy doesn't _want_ to see you?" Ryan protested.

"He will. Just go and get him."

"Troy wants to be with Gabriella." Ryan whispered. "Just let him go." Sharpay was silent for a moment before answering.

"Troy deserves to be with me." She whipped to face him. "He _owes_ me! He _broke my heart_! He has to at _least_ accept it. I should make him pay for what he did to me!" she screamed, steping closer to Ryan.

"He hurt you real bad. He _should_ pay. But think of Gabriella! You're hurting her too!" said Ryan loudly, stepping backwards.

Sharpay stepped even closer to him, angry. "She ruined everything. She's a bitch. But you love her, so who am I to complain, right?"

"That's . . . that's not true." Ryan's face was stricken, shocked. Silence lingered, and it was obvious he was lying.

"We used to be so close. Remember? We used to stick together." Sharpay murmured. "You were my servant, yeah, but I protected you. Always. Now you've stepped out of your shell, you've discovered love."

Sharpay sighed, and turned her back on her brother. "And now you've learned, like I learned with Troy, that it hurts like hell."

**…HSM…**

That Gabriella Montez. Flabby Gabi. Sucky Brie-Brie. Ella from hell-a.

She was all of those things, just . . . not flabby.

Sharpay almost burst into tears every time she saw Gabriella, especially if she was with Troy.

Sharpay couldn't _stand_ it.

Everyone had flaws! And Troy was about the only person who set them right. Sharpay was pretending to be okay about the break-up, and now she wasn't as mean, she was generally viewed as a better person.

All Sharpay wanted to do was hole up and cry.

Gabriella's teddy was a normal brown bear called Angel. It had a yellow halo on it's head and wore a white gown. But it had a lot of holes because Sharpay had a tendency to stick pins in it.

Because it was an angel-bear, the makers had tried to make it pretty, but it just looked ugly. That's why Sharpay got it.

**---**

"Sharpay . . . thanks for being understanding." Gabriella smiled at her.

"Well, you and Troy obviously deserve each other." Sharpay coldly lied, giving the most fake smile she'd ever given in her life, even for an actress.

Gabriella didn't even notice. "Listen, Sharpay," she began, fiddling with her bracelet, a gift from Troy. " . . . anytime you wanna talk . . ." her hand fiddled with her ring instead – another present from Troy. " . . . I'm always here . . ." Gabriella hand wondered to her necklace, another gift from -

Sharpay took one look at the necklace and her heart almost stopped. She couldn't believe it. Her jaw dropped, and her temper rose so fast she didn't know what was happening.

"You're so pathetic! You'd take anything from Troy! You'd stick right by him like a little Angel, but what will you do when he turns his back on you? You're so feeble and weak. You're shameful!"

Sharpay almost choked. Her hands went to her neck, although trying to unto tight bonds that weren't there. "No . . . you're not. I'm . . . I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong with you?" whispered Gabriella, inching closer and she watched Sharpay cry. Gabriella looked at her necklace, frowning.

"When I was dating Troy . . . he gave me a necklace _exactly_ like that."

Gabriella pressed her fingers to her mouth. "He _didn't_!"

Sharpay's sobs were fierce, shaking her out of her own body. This was it. She was willing to give Troy another chance before, but this was the end.

She composed herself enough to spit out in hateful disgust, "I _hate_ Troy Bolton."

**…HSM…**

Oh, she would kill him.

That's how murderously angry she felt. She rushed downstairs and back up again; within fifteen seconds she had a knife in her hand, and Troy's teddy in the other.

She stabbed it again and again, the hate growing with each one. With a scream, she dug the knife right in, and ripped the head off.

She loved him . . . but she hated him so much more.

She would die for him . . . but she wanted him dead at her feet.

Troy's teddy was a big black bear with blue eyes. It was called Hacker, because Troy woul really hack her off.

Sharpay clutched at the remains, crying softly. She heard footsteps and Ryan's voice, so she slid under the covers, feigning sleep.

That didn't stop the tears from falling.

**---**

"I love you!" Troy cried out to Sharpay. They were both weeping fiercely. The soft trickle of rain breaking the silence of the night air was almost unnerving.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay whispered. "I don't love you anymore."

"We can make this work!" Troy called desperately. Sharpay, with her back to him, closed her eyes. Yeah, right.

"You put me though hell, Troy. If I had to go through that again," Sharpay swallowed. "I'd either kill you or kill myself."

She looked at him over her shoulder. "This will never work. I'll never let this happen ever again."

Breathing out, she began to walk away, letting the rain wash away her pain.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked it, took me ages! LOL.**

**And what happens to the teddies? She probably gives them away or . . . whatever. You create your ending! I love the teddy names! Here they are;**

**Kelsi:** Moonbeam  
**Zeke:** Kazoo  
**Taylor:** Ebony  
**Chad:** Jive  
**Sharpay:** Sparkle  
**Ryan:** Ghost  
**Gabriella:** Angel  
**Troy:** Hacker

**So yeah, please let me know what you thought via review. Thank you!**

**Star x x x**


End file.
